


Karibito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Ficlet, Food, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Reacio, Yuto le dio el mochi, después alcanzó los otros para empezar a filmar.Y no realizó de haber sido engañado hasta el fin del día, cuando fue a pedir a Kei que le devolviera el dulce y el mayor, con expresión falsamente arrepentida, le dijo que le había entrado hambre, y lo había terminado todo.





	Karibito

**Karibito**

“¿Qué comes de bueno, Yutti?”

Oyendo la voz de Yuri, Nakajima se puso tenso.

Trataba siempre de no llamar la atención cuando comía, esperando de no ser visto y saqueado de lo que estaba comiendo.

“Mal... malvaviscos, Chii. ¿Por qué?” preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado.

El menos pues se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mejor expresión dolorida.

“No, nada... solo es que no he comido de esta mañana, y estoy realmente a punto de morir de hambre.” le dijo, con aire demasiado elocuente, mirando al paquete que el mayor tenía en mano.

Yuto puso caras, mirando Yuri y después los malvaviscos.

En fin, suspiró.

“Bien, si tienes hambre podemos comerlos juntos. Si quieres, de otro modo...”

“¡Gracias!” lo interrumpió el otro, metiendo la mano en el paquete y agarrando un puñado de dulces. “Ah, estaba a punto de sentirme mal. Por suerte estás tú Yutti, que siempre eres tan previdente.” le dijo, con aire contento, empezando a comer rápidamente.

Cuando el paquete terminó y Yuri se fue alejado, Yuto dio una rápida estimación.

Se había comido al máximo cuatro o cinco.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que al menos con todos los malvaviscos que había comido Chinen, un dolor de estómago de primera clase no se lo habría quitado nadie.

~

“¡Yutorin!”

Nakajima se giró, su boca llena, abriendo los ojos enfrente a la expresión severa de Inoo.

“¿Qué pasa, Inoo-chan?” preguntó, poniéndose en boca otro trozo de mochi.

“En diez minutos empezamos a filmar por el promotional video. Y tenemos que bailar. No creo que sea una buena idea comer antes de bailar, podrías sentirte mal.” le dijo, con voz demasiado seria que no estaba típica de él.

Nakajima frunció el ceño, mirando con aire culpable el envoltorio del mochi.

“Pero solo he comido un trocito. No creo que vaya a darme demasiados problemas.” trató de justificarse.

Kei cabeceó un par de veces, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

“Bien. Pues dámelo, no quiero que te dejara tentar y siguiera comiendo.” viendo la expresión de duda del menor, insistió. “Lo hago por ti, Yuto. Piensas si te sintiera mal.” añadió, con su mejor sonrisa.

Reacio, Yuto le dio el mochi, después alcanzó los otros para empezar a filmar.

Y no realizó de haber sido engañado hasta el fin del día, cuando fue a pedir a Kei que le devolviera el dulce y el mayor, con expresión falsamente arrepentida, le dijo que le había entrado hambre, y lo había terminado todo.

~

“¡Yutti!”

“¡Yu-chan!”

Oyendo las dos voces llamarlo apenas había tomado su bento, Yuto sonrió

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó a Inoo y Chinen, que se estaban acercando con aire casi depredador.

“¿Qué has llevado de bueno hoy, Yu?” le preguntó inocentemente Yuri.

“Espinacas y hongos.” respondió, indicando el bento. “No he estado muy bien últimamente, pues he preferido llevar algo más ligero.”

La expresión decepcionada en la cara de los dos fue casi exhilarante.

“Pero... no me gustan las espinacas.” dijo Inoo, mientras el menor a su lado asentía.

Nakajima cogió los hombros, como a decir que no podía hacer nada.

“Si tenéis hambre, pues” añadió después “creo que Keito tenga un poco de chocolate.” 

Sin decir una palabra más, los dos se alejaron hacia Okamoto, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara. Yuto rio bajo y después, seguro de no ser visto, puso una mano en su cartera y agarró un caramelo, llevándola rápido a la boca.

Por una vez, estaba feliz de haberlos engañado, en vez de ser engañado sí mismo.


End file.
